Power Rangers Titans: Fear The Scorpion Queen
by Green Ranger X
Summary: Scorpina is back and looking for revenge against the Power Rangers.
1. Part 1

  
  
**Part 1**

Ashlyn Starr stood atop a cliff overlooking the city of Angel Grove. She watched as the caravan of trucks, wagons and people on foot made their way across the desert to their new home. A few of them had come ahead a few days before to start clean up to prepare the city for everyone else to move in. 

Things had been progressing pretty smoothly for the most part and it had been decided that everyone would populate the center of the city. Shelters and housing had already been established as well as water and power having been restored. Kimberly Hart had been asked by to supervise the intergration of the people into the city and had done well for herself. Ashlyn remembered when she met the former Ranger and they all began to discuss plans for the move. It had been decided that they would start placing people in the homes around her neighborhood and they would branch out from there. Angel Grove highschool and the place once known as Ernies Juice Bar would serve as meeting places and the Rangers had quickly set up a make shift communications network in and around the city. 

It was agreed that Captain Sawyers people would also leave the Power Chamber and move into the city, using the old Nasada complex as well as the Angel Grove police department as bases of operations. The Yellow Ranger felt a since of relief knowing that their Command Center would be empty and reserved just for them as it always should have been. Captain Sawyers team would act as the cities official guardians. 

Ashlyn turned to walk back to the city when she heard the six toned beep come from her communicator. She placed the device up to her lips "Go ahead this is Ashlyn." 

"Is everything okay out there Ashlyn?" came the voice from the other end. 

The Rangers had decided to move back into the city as well but to make sure that the Command Center was manned they decided to take shifts. Today was Aron and Taras turn. It didn't surprise anyone that Tara would stay becuase she spent most of her time in the are that seemed to have been designated as her workshop. Even though she didn't like the girl much Ashlyn had to admit that Tara was the smartest person on the team. She had taken to the machinery of the Power Chamber easily and had even went as far as redesigning their weapons to create the Power Blaster. 

Taras latest project would probably be the best of all though. A few weeks earlier Jason had stumbled across what appeared to be spare parts in the lower levels of the Power Chamber. After going through the parts the Rangers discovered that they were actually spare parts for a robot. Tara quickly took to the task of putting the parts together and found that with a little work she could build a complete working unit. It almost scared Ashlyn how smart the girl was and on top of that she was one of the best fighters on the team. Now if she would only shut her mouth. 

"Everythings okay here. Why something wrong?" she answered after a second. 

"I'm not sure yet. Just got a weird scan near your area and was wondering if you check it out." Aron responded. 

"Yeah I got it." 

"I'll call the others." Aron informed her. 

"No need to bother them. I'll check it out and report back in a few minutes." Ashlyn to him. "Probably just a glitch. You know Tara worked on the sensors." 

A voice chimed in "I heard that Ashlyn and I'm going to kick your ..." 

Aron cut her off before she could finish her sentence. "Acknowlegded. Just let us know what's going on. Command Center out." 

Ashlyn looked over her communicator for a moment before heading towards the area that the sensors had registered trouble. 

Tara scowled at Aron as she turned around and headed back to her workshop. "I can't believe her nerve." Tara mumbled. "Oh well I have more important things to worry about." 

"How's it going with your project?" Aron asked. 

Tara stopped and looked at him for a second. "I'm almost done. Most of the the parts were there and what I couldn't find I pulled from other places." she said holding up a few circuit boards from the control panel that she had been tearing apart when Aron called Ashlyn. "Pretty soon we'll have our own robot assistant." 

Aron nodded and went back to monitoring the instruments. 

Tara shrugged her shoulders and went back to her workshop with the hand full of circuit boards. 

Scorpina had only served Emperor Nicandros for a short time but found that being one of his generals had many advantages. The warrior had been given charge of an army of soldiers and been given free reign to wander the universe doing pretty much whatever she saw fit. She of course had chosen to come to earth. 

It was this planet that had eluded her former masters several times and had made her lose face among the various warriors of the galaxy. Even after helping to defeat the Power Rangers and capture the Earth she felt she should stay here. Now everything that she had accomplished was coming down around her. The Power Rangers had somehow come back and were threating to undo everything that had been done by the Vandairre. 

Scorpina was not about to let that happen if she could stop it and her first step would be to destroy Angel Grove. She figured this would strike a serious blow to the morale of the Rangers and every other human who heard of it. 

'After I finish here I'm going to track down Jason. I know he's responsible for this somehow.' she thought to herself. 'No I better take care of him first. I can't have him running to the rescue at the last minute.' The Scorpian Queen took one last look across the desert before heading in the direction that she felt Jason was in. 

Emperor Nicandros looked over his new captive with a broad smile. "So the infamous Tommy Oliver is now in my dungeon." he circled the one time White Ranger slowly and then once again stopped in front of him. "The White Ranger is now in my hands. I didn't think that this day would ever come." 

Tommy lifted his head slightly. "Give up Nicandros. You're going to lose." 

"Against those kids that you've put together. I don't think so Tommy." Nicandros laughed. "They'll be as easy to defeat as you were." 

"Apparently Barberon didn't think so." Tommy mocked. "And you're going down soon." Tommy then lifted his head a bit more and spit in the emperors face. 

A scowl came across Nicandros face as his wiped Tommy spit from it. He then back handed the former Power Ranger almost causing his head to spin around. "Tommy we are going to be together for a long time. We shouldn't have any animosity towards each other." 

"Nicandros when I get out of this I'm going to choke you to death with my bare hands for what you've done." Tommy swore as the blood rolled down the side of his lip. 

Nicandros leaned in close to Tommys ear. "Yes we will be getting really close Tommy." he whispered. The emperor then unleashed a powerful blow to his foes stomach and turned around to walk out of the door. 

Jason Scott surveyed the area. He hadn't returned to his home in many years and was sad to see the condition that it was in. The one thing that did make him happy was the fact that people were starting to move back into the abandoned city. 

Angel Grove had been a happy place for the first years of Jasons life. That was until Rita Repulsa had escaped from her space dumpster and let out a rain of terror that the Earth had never seen. Jason remembered the day that day very well. He and his friends had been in the juice bar and were planning on going to see a movie. He himself was going to do something that he had wanted to do for years and ask his bestfriend Trini to the school dance. But that was all ruined when Jason and Kimberly and their three friends found themselves teleported to the Command Center and told that they were to become the Power Rangers. 

Each one had a different reaction. Zack laughed it off and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Kimberly didn't seem to really care and thought that someone else should do it, while Billy was more interested in the technology that was present around him. Only He and Trini seemed interested in helping. Nonetheless Zordon gave them all Power Morphers and they all left the Command Center. 

On their way home they were attacked by creatures that they later found out to be putties and were forced to use the morphers that Zordon and his assistant Alpha 5 had given them. They found themselves teleported to Angel Grove where they made their made the announcement that they were the Power Rangers and that they would be there to protect the world. 

That had been years ago and many different Power Rangers had come and gone in that time. Jason had even come back himself twice. First to help out when an alien Ranger from another world had been injured. Jason took the opportunity to become the Gold Ranger. However the powers were not meant for a human and everyone found that the powers as well as Jasons life force were quickly slipping away. The real owner of the Gold Ranger powers returned and took the power back just in time to save Jasons life. 

Jason lived happily for a while and even started to date a girl that he went to school with. He tried to live a normal life and tried to stay away from the life of a Ranger but was drawn back in when he and Kimberly (who was on her way to visit) were kidnapped by a space pirate named Divatox. 

Divatox attempted to use Jason and Kimberly as an offering to a demon that she wanted to wed but the Rangers, who had recently undergone a power change showed up and defeated Divatox. Jason returned to Angel Grove and finished out the rest of the year in highschool and then went away to college. 

While Jason had always been a good student he realized that he college wasn't for him and after a year returned to Angel Grove to open a dojo with Rocky, the person that Jason had given his original powers to. Jason married Emily after another year and the two were really happy. Then evil beings started to show up again but this time around the world. Jasons first instinct was to go offer his help but Emily refused to let him. She told him that he had done his part and that it was time for someone else to take over. After a time Jason could no longer agree with her and offered his help to rebuild the Command Center and start a new team of Rangers to help with the teams that were being overwhelmed. 

Jason helped to research and form a new team of Power Rangers and they acted as backup for the other ranger team when things got rough. But then things changed. Emperor Nicandros appeared with a fleet of warships and an army of warriors. These new inexperienced rangers proved no match for the raw power that was being used by the Vandairre and quickly fell. One by one ranger team were falling so Jason had no choice but to ask for the help of old friends. Tommy, Kimberly, Kat, Adam, Tanya, they all returned one by one until each of the rangers that Jason had worked with were back. The first order of business was to reach Billy who was now living on Aquitar. When Billy heard the news of what was happening on earth he returned home and with knowledge of the Morphin Grid and details found in the Power Chamber he was able to recontruct the turbo powers. This time with 6 rangers. Tommy led the team as the Red Ranger and Jason served as second in command as the Black Ranger. 

Jason thought back to those times and tried to make himself forget how one by one his friends had been injured and died. He remembered Adam being hurt and Zack filling in for him as the Green Ranger. Then Kat died and Tommy went off the deep end. He managed to find the last remaining Power Coin. His original coin that had been reengergized and given to a clone of himself. The coin had been left with the clone when he traveled back in time and passed through the generations until it reached a museum in England. 

After retrieving the Dragon Coin Tommy was let go of his Turbo power and once again became the Green Ranger. But now he was dark and thought of nothing but revenge. Sometimes his pursuit was so driving that he forgot about the one family member that he had left his young son Jason. 

Jason remembered the day that it happened. He remembered looking at Tommys red Turbo Morpher and Key then lifting them into the air and calling out "Red Lightening Turbo Power!!!" His own Black morpher fell to the ground as he became the Red Ranger for the first time in a long time. He remembered having to act quickly and only made his way to Tommy with seconds to spare. Tommy had summoned the Dragon Zord and was planning on using it to Destroy the Vandairre commandship but all of the Rangers knew that it was a suicide mission. 'Bro I can't let you do this' Jason told him as he pulled the Power Coin from the Green Rangers morpher. 'This is for your own good. Turbo Lightning Sword.' and with once swipe Jason destroyed the last of the Power Coins. Causing Tommy to return to his unmorphed state. 

Jason then took the Dragon Dagger from the shocked former Green Ranger and returned the Dragon Zord to the sea. Jason would soon come to regret his decision becuase soon after the Rangers were forced to surrender or Nicandros had threatened to destroy the planet as he had Edenoi. 

Jason snapped out of his daydream and realized that he was in the city. 'I have to get to Tommys and tell him the news' he thought to himself as he ran towards Tommys house. Jason was sure that Tommy would still live there. 

It was starting to get dark out and Ashlyn had wandered farther away from the city than she had planned to. There had been no sign of trouble and she was starting to wonder if the signal that the Power Chamber had detected really was a result of a screw up on Taras part. She had just decided to turn back and return home when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. 

Ashlyn scanned the area slightly and then continued on as if she hadn't seen anything. The Yellow Ranger walked a few more feet and then turned around when she heard a noise coming from behind her. She quickly spun around to be met with a person that she had hoped not to run into again anytime soon. 

"Hello Ashlyn, or should I say Yellow Ranger?" Scorpina hissed. 

"What do you want Scorpina?" Ashlyn asked as she assumed a fighting stance. 

"What I want is to destroy Zordons legacy once and for all." Scorpina answered. "I think I'll start with you." 

"Come on Scorpina we've done this song and dance before and you are never able to beat me." Ashlyn taunted. 

"Human if it was not for the interference of that accursed ex-power ranger you would have been dead the last time we met. But this time Jason is not here to stop me and this is nothing to stop me from killing you." with the Scorpina lifted her sword as if to swing at Ashlyn. 

Ashlyn started to roll to the side but quickly realized that Scorpina was not trying to hit her. The sword struck the ground and there was brilliant flash of light. 

Ashlyn felt a sharp pain on her side as she rolled over and stood up. She was slightly groggy and felt as though she had been asleep for hours. The Yellow Ranger looked around to examine her surroundings. It appeared that she was in a dungeon of some kind. It was a dimly lit room with no light coming in from the outside. In fact the room was lit totally by hundreds of candles. 

The Yellow Ranger turned to get her bearings. 'Where the hell am I?' She thought. She lifted her communicator up and hit the button to activate it. "Power Chamber this is Ashlyn, do you read me?" she said into the device. 

When nothing but static returned she hit the button to activate the teleporter. For a brief second she felt as though her molecules were starting to disassociate but the sensation ended and she found herself still standing in the dark room. "What the hell is going on?" 

Ashlyn quickly realized that she was in trouble and reached behind her back."It's Morphin Time." she called out. When her Power Morpher didn't appear she know that she was deep into it. 

"Is this what your looking for?" Scorpina asked laughingly. 

Ashlyn turned around to see that the Scorpian warrior was holding her Morpher and Coin up. "Give those to me!" she shouted. 

"Now, now Ashlyn. We wouldn't wanted you to have an unfair advantage in our fight would we?" 

"Oh well, I don't need to morph to kick your sorry butt Scorpina." With that the two ladies charged into fight. 

"Tara I think that we have a problem here." Aron said looking puzzeled at the screen. 

"Why, what's going on?" the girl asked, popping her head from behind the door that led to her work area. 

"Well I was just about to check in on Ashlyn to make sure that everything was okay. Right as I activated the communicator her signal disappeared from the sensors." 

Tara came completely out of the room and walked over to the terminal that Aron was standing at. "Okay maybe there's some kind of interference. Let me take a look at it." 

Aron stepped back from the terminal and watched as the young girl began pressing buttons. Tara stopped and looked at the instrument for a second and then crossed her arms angrily. Aron moved closer to her "What's going on?" he asked. 

"I checked for any interference and the for jamming but couldn't find anything so I thought that maybe it was an equipment problem." 

"So that's what it is then? An equipment problem." Aron put in. 

"Let me finish!" Tara snapped. Aron was a little taken back by the tone in her voice. "As I was saying, I thought that maybe there was some kind of equipment issue so I tried to lock onto the others. They all came up. I tried Ashlyn one more time but still didn't get anything." Tara was anxious to get it out but found that she couldn't help but explain everything. "After a few more tests I found a weird energy. It looks similar to the energy that we leave behind when we teleport. Similar but not exact." 

"So you're saying that Ashlyn was teleported somewhere?" Aron questioned. 

"Exactly but there's no way in hell that I can track her down at the moment." 

"we better call the others in. This is bad." 

Tara nodded her head and reached for the communications panel. 

Jason leaned around the corner and looked down the street. He couldn't believe how many people were in the city. 'What the hell is going on here?' he asked himself. 'The only people that should be here are Tommy, Kim and Jason. Oh well Tommy can explain when I get there.' 

The former Power Ranger finally arrived on the street that Tommy had lived on and nervously approached the house that his best friend lived in. As he approached the door he heard the sounds of voices coming from inside. Taking a peak through the door revealed 3 silouttes. 

Jason knocked on the door and was greeted by a small girl "Hello." he said. The girl looked at him for a moment and then waved. 'Did Tommy and Kim have kid?' he asked himself. "Are your mommy and daddy home?" he asked. 

"Kimmie who is it?" came the voice of an older boy. 

'That must be Tommys son' Jason thought to himself. 

"I don't know. He said he's looking for my mommy and daddy though." Kimmie answered. 

A young man of about 17 years old came to the door and stepped between Jason and Kimmie. "Can I help you?" the young man asked. 

Jason extended his hand "You got big. How are you Jason? I'm looking for your dad." 

"I'm not Jason, I'm Bryan a friend of his and his dad isn't here right now but I can get his mom." 

"Sorry about that. So Kim is around huh? Alright could you get her for me." The young man nodded his head and turned around to get Kimberly. 

After a moment Bryan returned with Kimberly whose eyes went wide as she realized that she was looking at Jason Oliver. One for her bestfriends in the world. She ran over to her former teammate and put her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a big hug. Jason picked her up and spun her around for a second then put her down. 'Man she's just as beautiful as I remember.' A broad smile came across Jasons face and he once again hugged the small framed Kimberly Ann Hart. After a moment he put her down again and stepped back. "Jason where have you been?" she asked. 

"Long story, I'll explain everything when Tommy gets here." Jason answered. 

"That's another long story that I'll tell you about after I put the kids down." Kimberly said. 

Jason nodded and then turned to Bryan and looked at him as if in realization of some large fact. "Bryan" he said in a low voice, then his eyes lit up. "Bryan Cranston. Are you Will Cranstons son?" he asked the young man. 

Kimberly stopped in her tracks and turned around to wait for the answer. I hadn't donned on her but she did recognize a little of her childhood friend in the look of the teen. 

"You know my dad?" Bryan and Elliot both asked at the same time. 

"Why didn't I pick up on it before." Kimberly said. "Of course your Billys sons." 

"Your dad was very close to us when we were growing up." Jason responded. 

Bryan reached forward and finally extended his hand to Jason. The older man took his hand and shook it enthusiastically. "It's good to meet one of dad friends." 

Jason looked down and caught a glimpse of the silver communicator with blue trim. Once again a broad smile came accross Jasons face as he realized that he was standing with a Power Ranger. "You must know Jason, Tara, Leslie and Ashlyn." he commented. 

"How do you know them?" Bryan asked curiously. 

"I think that we all have some things to talk about." Jason said with a wink. 

"Yeah I think so to." Bryan agreed. 

"Had enough Ashlyn?" Scorpina taunted as she shoved Ashlyn into a wall. 

"Oh what? You haven't done anything." Ashlyn retorted. "And plus I haven't kicked your butt yet." Ashlyn knew just as well as Scorpina did that her bravado was just a ruse. The Yellow Ranger had realized from the beginning that she couldn't beat Scorpina without her morpher unless the older more experienced warrior made a drastic mistake. 

"Not so tough without your little toy are you Ashlyn?" Scorpina snarled. 

"Still tough enough to take you out." 

"Oh I seriously doubt that. You see without your morpher or your friends to save you there is absolutely no way that you can beat me. I know it and you know it. So why don't you just give up and let me destroy you. Save us both a hassle. 

Ashlyn ducked under the blow that Scorpina had sent her way only to be caught by a roundhouse kick in the end. The Yellow Ranger stumbled backwards and tripped, sprawling to the ground. Before she could recover Scorpina was on top of her and hoisted her in the air by her neck. "I changed my mind. I think I'll kill you later. I want to have some more fun with you first." She then punched the girl in the face sending her into unconciousness. 

Kimberly walked down the stairs and looked took a seat next to Jason. "Finally got them to sleep." she said. 

Jason smiled at the former Pink Ranger "Your daughter is very cute." he said. 

Kimberly almost laughed "Kimmies not my daughter. Her parents were taking away by the Vandairre so I'm keeping and eye on them." 

"Oh." Jason blushed in embarrasment over his mistake. "So where is Tommy? I have some news for him." 

"I have some bad news Jase." Kimberly lowered her head. "Goldar came back and ambushed Tommy and Jason. He took Tommy but Jason got away." 

"Now the monkey is back in the picture? Damn." Jason responded. "I should have come sooner." 

Bryan looked at the two with interest before saying anything. "So how do you know my dad?" he asked. 

"Oh that's and easy one Blue Ranger." Jason said with a wink. 

"What do you mean Blue Ranger?" Bryan said trying to feign ignorance as to what Jason was talking about. 

"It's okay I assume you took the Power Coin that your dad was holding and found the Power Chamber." 

"How do you know that?" Bryan asked. "And how do you know Jarrold, Tara, Ashlyn and Leslie?" 

"Very simple. If I'm right they should also be Power Rangers." Jason said confidently. 

"Okay how do you know all of this?" 

Kim smiled at Bryans uncomfortableness as she sat back in her seat. 

"I'm the one that gave Jarrold and Tara their Power Coins." 

Bryans mouth dropped. 

Kim stood up and walked over to stand next to Jason "You're looking at Jason Lee Scott. The original Red Ranger." 

Bryans communicator beeped. 

"So what does my dad have to do with this?" Bryan asked. 

"Billy never told you? Kimberly here was the Pink Ranger, Tommy was the Green Ranger and your dad was the..." 

"Blue Ranger." Bryan chimed in "That explains why he had the Power Coin." Bryans Communicator beeped a second time. 

"Are you going to answer your communicator?" Jason asked. 

Bryan reached down to answer it. "This is Bryan, what's up?" 

"We need you at Power Chamber immediately." came Taras voice. 

"Is everyone else there?" he asked. 

"Everyone but Ashlyn, I'll explain when you get here." Tara answered. 

"I'm on my way in and I'm bringing company." with that he looked over to Jason and held out his hand. 

The two looked over at Kimberly as Jason took the new Blue Rangers hand. She smiled and nodded, then with a streak of blue and another of gray the two men teleported off to the Power Chamber. 

**To Be Continued**


	2. Part 2

  
  
**Part 2**

The six Rangers stood in the Power Chamber prepared to face who or whatever Bryan brought back with him. 

When Bryan and his guest materialized in the center of the room a few moments later Jarrold and Taras mouths dropped. They quickly broke the circle that they were standing in and ran over to their friend. Tara jumped up and gave him a hug and Jarrold smiled then focused in with more serious look. 

It took Leslie a few minutes to realize why the 2 had become so excited but she soon walked over and gave Jason a hug. 

Aron, Mark and Jason were the only ones that didn't realize what was going on. Mark stepped up first. "Excuse me, but who is this?" he asked. 

The others remembered that not all of them knew who Jason was. Tara made the introduction. "Power Rangers, this is Jason. He's a friend of mine and Jarrolds and also the person that gave us our coins." 

Mark walked over to the new friend and held out his hand. "Pleased to meet you. I am Mark Storm." 

Aron waited for Mark to finish shaking hands and then extended his own. "I am Aron." 

Jason recognized a fellow Red Ranger when he saw one an gave the young man a firm handshake. "Nice to meet you. I'm sure that you make an excellent Red Ranger." His look then turned to last remaining person in the room. 

He slowly walked over to his namesake and reached out for his hand. "Hi Jason. Been a long time. You've gotten big." 

The younger Jason gave his elder a confused look for a moment then but the light of realization hit him fast. "Uncle Jase. Is that you?" he gasped as he finally figured out that he was talking to the man that he was named after. A man that he thought was dead for all these years. 

"In the flesh." was the response. 

Jason took his would be uncles hand and began to shake it feverishly but soon found himself pulled in for a firm hug. 

Bryan cleared his throat to get everyones attention. When they finally all looked at him he spoke "Okay I'm sorry to break up the reunion but where in the hell is Ashlyn?" he asked. 

Ashlyn woke to find herself in a cell. After taking a quick inventory of her surroundings she realized that she was still in the same dark area that she had been in before she was knocked out. She was glad that Scorpina had decided not to kill her but couldn't help but wonder why she was left alive. 

After taking a few more minutes to clear her head she walked closer to the bars and tried to get a better view of what was beyond them. Though her view was narrow she could see that the room beyond seemed to be made of black marble and a constant dark fog wafted through. 

From the looks of it there didn't seem to be a way to escape. The only choice that she had was to wait for the others to find her. "Damn." she said out loud. "If I had my morpher I would be out off here in a heartbeat." 

"But you don't have your morpher do you Ashlyn." Scorpina said, as she stepped out of a shadow. "It seems that I have it right here." she continued while holding the yellow detailed Power Morpher up for her captive to see. "And I hope you don't think that you multi-colored team mates are going to find you." she finished. 

"Don't worry Scorpina. They'll find me and when they do you're going to be sorry." Ashlyn retorted. 

"Why so much hostility little Ashlyn? Could it be becuase of Trevor?" The warrior returned. "Well I'll tell you something. He was no good for you anyway. You could have done better." Scorpina smiled at Ashlyn and turned her back to walk away. Then with a quick look over her head she said "But I'm sure that he's be happy to know that you're still alive. And don't fear you'll be seeing him again very soon." 

"What do you mean disappeared?" Jarrold said as he walked over to the control panel. The Green Ranger began to punch buttons on the console. 

Tara walked over to her older brother and put a hand on his shoulder as he frantically pushed buttons. "Jarrold we're doing everything we can to find her." she said confidently. 

Without saying anything Jarrold brushed her hand away and went back to looking at the display. The elder Jason stood back and observed how this newest team of Power Rangers reacted. In the old days he had Zordon or at least Alpha to offer guidance in these kinds of situations but these kids had no one to help them along. 

Jarrold approached Aron "What was she doing when she disappeared?" he asked the Red Ranger. 

Aron looked down, trying to keep his eyes away from Jarrolds gaze. "I picked up a strange reading so I sent her to investigate." Aron had been feeling horrible almost from the beginning and the look that the team leader was giving him didn't make it go away. 

"So you sent her off into an unknown situation without backup?" Jarrold chastised. 

Arons shoulders slumped and he lowered his head even more. "She told me that she could handle it." he responded. "I know that I should have called you but I didn't think it was anything." 

"You're damn right you should have called me." Jarrold was now to the point of boiling and he stepped even closer to Aron. "Now Aron how do you suppose we find our missing Yellow Ranger." 

The other rangers stood there not knowing what to do. None of the wanted to make Jarrold mad but the elder Jason stepped up and said what everyone else wanted to. "Back off Jarrold. He couldn't have known what was going to happen." he said thinking back to a time when Tommy had disappeared and he was all but helpless to do anything about it. The bad think is that not only did it happen once but twice. 

Jarrold turned his head and moved away. "I'm sorry." he said after a moment. "I know it's not you're fault." 

Everyone let out an audible sigh of relief. No one had seen Jarrold become so upset before and they all found it slightly disturbing. The elder Jason put his hand on Jarrolds shoulder and guided him away from the others while Tara, Bryan and Aron began to go over the data that they had gathered from their readings. 

"Jarrold can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Jason asked. 

"Not right now. We have to find Ashlyn." Jarrold informed him. 

"There's not much that you can do until they finish going over the data." 

Jarrold thought about it for a second and then conceded the point with a nod. " So what's up?" he asked. 

"I noticed that you handle that situation to well." Jason told him. "I just wanted to let you know that I understand the burden of leadership and if you need someone to talk to I'll be there for you." 

"Thanks I really appreciate that." Jarrold said. "So why didn't you tell us that you were a Power Ranger?" 

"That was a long time ago." Jason said with a smile. 

"So tell me about it. What color were you?" Jarrold asked. 

"Red." Jason answered quickly "Well at first anyway. Then I became the Gold Ranger then Black and finally Red again." 

"Whoa, man you're going to have to tell me about it sometime. I want to know everything." 

Jason was about to open speak when Leslie approached them. "Guys I hate to interrupt but we have some news." she informed the two men. 

Jarrolds face visibly brightened up and he moved over to the others "What do you have?" he asked 

Tara moved towards her older brother and looked up at him "Well I'm sure that it was a teleportation signal that we picked up." 

"I didn't know that anyone else had teleportation technology." the younger Jason said. 

"Well no one else on Earth does. But there are certain magical individuals that can teleport. The monsters that we used to fight for instance." Jason told them. 

Tara cleared her throat and the others looked over at her. "As I was saying. I was able to get an energy signature and use it to get a composite of the person." After punching in a few commands Tara pointed everyone towards the Viewing Globe. The figure of a women dressed in gold armor with a scorpian motif came into view. 

"SCORPINA!!!" the elder Jason and Leslie both scowled simulatenously. 

Everyone looked over at them. Bryan had never seen Scorpina but he had certainly had heard of her while in the academy. The younger Jason had heard of her from his parents, both of whom had had serious problems with Scorpina in the past. Aron on the other hand had never seen nor heard of Scorpina but from the look of her he know that the Yellow Ranger was in serious trouble if she had been taking by this girl. 

The elder Jason stepped closer to the Viewing Globe. After looking into it for a moment he opened his mouth. "The Dark Dimension." he growled angrily. 

"What was that?" Jarrold said as he turned to look at the former Power Ranger. 

"Back when I was a Ranger if we were caught they would take us to a place called the Dark Dimension." Jase answered. 

Tara looked in with great interest. "What is the Dark Dimension?" she asked. 

Jason began to pace back and forth. "The best the we could tell and from the way Zordon explained it to use, the Dark Dimension was a small pocket dimension. Powerful evil magic users and wizards could create these pocket dimensions to either hold prisoners or to research powerful spells." Jason began to pace back and forth even more. He remembered and still felt the guilt over his first time encountering a Dark Dimension. I burned him to think of how he had failed Tommy and becuase he couldn't hack it his best friend had lost his powers. 

Leslie stepped behind him and put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" she asked. 

Jason jumped slightly but quickly turned to the Pink Ranger "I'm okay. These things almost make me nervous." 

The younger Jason had a feeling that he knew what was bugging his "uncle". His father had told him the entire story and the young man couldn't understand why the man that he was named after still felt guilty. All of the Rangers knew that Tommy Oliver didn't blame Jason and was in fact grateful that his friend was willing to sacrifice himself to save his powers. "It's okay it wasn't your fault Uncle Jase." the young man said. 

The former Red/Gold/Black Ranger looked at his White Ranger "nephew" and nodded a thank you. "We have to get her out of there. There's no telling what's happening in there." 

Ashlyn had been pacing around her room for what seemed like hours and felt as though she were going to die from either boredom or anticipation. She knew that whatever Scorpina had in store for her wasn't good and since she had mentioned Trevor they were only going to get worse. The Yellow Ranger yearned for revenge against the man that she had given her heart to only to have him betray her trust and destroy all of her friends. The worst part of the entire thing is that he had gotten away with it and since he made it to the other resistance cell first there was nothing that she could do about it. 

Ashlyn had tried to fall asleep but being here in captivity only led her to have the same reaccuring nightmare that haunted her everytime she was in trouble. It started with a large squadron of Vandairre soldiers attacking her unit and utterly wiping them out. During the battle she had cornered the leader of the Vandairre raiding party Scorpina and had fired a shot that disabled the warrior. As she was going in for the finishing blow Trevor appeared. He caused a momentary distraction which enabled Scorpina to trip Ashlyn up and get the upper hand. When the girl dropped she called out for the help of the man that she had loved only to have him level his weapon on her. 

It was only through quick thinking and shear dumb luck that she survived. Her fight with Scorpina had taken her close to a cliff. At the bottom of the cliff was a small river bed. When she realized that her fiancee intended to shot her dead she rolled of the cliff. Trevor fired several shots and hit her a couple of times. Luckily the blasts only grazed her shoulder and leg. 

When she woke up a few days later she found a little girl staring at her and she was in a comfortable bed with food on a table next to her. Ashlyn tried to stand but found that her leg was broken and half of her body was bandaged. 

In yet another stroke of luck it turned out the the girls mother turned out to be a long time friend of Ashlyns that she hadn't seen in years. Ashlyn stayed for a few weeks and her friend helped nurse her back to health. The little girl and her mother tried to convince Ashlyn to stay with them and give up on the resistance. 

Ashlyn had developed a strong sense of duty and knew that she had to report what happened to her team. With a sad goodbye Ashlyn Starr left her friends and went to report to the nearest resistance. 

After a week of almost none stop walking Ashlyn finally caught up to her cells sister cell and entered the camp prepared to make a report and join them. As she was talking to the commander she heard someone enter the room. An uneasy feeling settled into her stomach and when she turned around she saw Trevor standing behind her. Without thinking she jumped at him and reached for his throat. After taking a stun blast she dropped. When she woke up again she was in a cell. 

After spending a day in the cell she was put on trial. During the trial Trevor twisted things and convinced everyone that she had collaborated with the Vandairre to cause the deaths of her resistance cell. The jury found her guilty and ordered her locked up indefinately. 

One of the guards felt the he owed her becuase she had risked her life to save his family during a Vandairre raid. The guard felt that he owed her a great deal and arranged Ashlyns escape. He cut her handcuffs so that when she had the chance Ashlyn simple twisted her arms and the cuff snapped. Ashlyn ran away through a hail of blaster fire. Her sole intent on reaching another cell and warning them of Trevors treachery. She had heard news the the commander of a cell had died and was now being commanded by an newly promoted Captain Rebecca Sawyer. She began to follow their trail and had come close to catching them when she saw Scorpina transporting a newly captured prisoner. Ashlyn saw this as her opportunity to take out one of the Vandairres top officers and moved into to attack. That is when she met Jarrold, Tara, Jason and Leslie. 

Scorpina walked into the room and Ashlyn snapped out of her half daydream to look at her. "So Ashlyn how are you faring?" the warrior asked. 

Ashlyn simply stared at her. 

"Come on Ashlyn. This will be over soon. We are preparing to attack the city. When the Rangers come to the rescue we will send out our newest Alpha. Without you the your friends will not be able to form the MegaZord and we will destroy them. I will let you watch the entire thing and then come back to finish you off." 

"It doesn't matter if I'm there or not Scorpina. You can't beat the Power Rangers!" Ashlyn screamed. "And when I get out of here I'm going to rip out your voice box and then feed it to you just so it'll be there when you want to scream in pain." 

"And how do you prepose to do without this?" Scorpina said holding up Ashlyns Power Morpher and Cheetah Coin." 

Ashlyn let out an audible sigh and sunk back down to her cot. 'Damn.' she thought to herself. 'I have to get that Morpher back.' 

The lights dimmed and the alarm went off in the Power Chamber. Jase instinctively jumped and ran to the viewing globe. "What's going on?" he asked. 

Tara activated the device and headed tuned it in. "Looks like big trouble." she said. 

The Rangers all turned to the Viewing Globe as the Purple Ranger brought it to life. Everyone let out a gasp scene that was being displayed cleared up to reveal a large group of Vandairre soldiers converging on Angel Grove. 

"So that's what they've been up to." Jarrold said. 

"There's hundreds of them." Aron added. 

"How are we gonna take that many of them?" Bryan wondered aloud. 

"Man this is gonna be tough." said Mark. 

"We're going to need the MegaZord for this." Leslie said with a more than worried expression. 

"Well without Ashlyn we can't form it. But we can't let that stop us." Jason said as he walked towards the door. 

"You guys go defend the city." Jase told them. "Tara you stay with me. I'm going to need your help if we're going to get Ashlyn back here in time." Jason Scott felt something drop into the pit of his stomach. He remembered back to all those years ago. People were counting on him and he would not fail. 

Jarrold looked over his team and gave a quick nodd. "Okay I guess there's only one thing to say." 

Everyone reached behind their backs. 

Jase smiled as he thought of what Zordon would say if he were here. "Good luck Rangers and May The Power Protect You." 

"It's Morphin Time!!!" Jarrold called out to his team. 

**To Be Continued**


	3. Part 3

  
  
**Part 3**

"Fox!!!" 

"Panther!!!" 

"Phoenix!!!" 

"Lynx!!!" 

"Bull!!!" 

"Eagle!!!" 

"Oh man do I miss doing that." Jason said. 

The Rangers finished their transformation and teleported away from the Power Chamber in a multi-colored streak of light. 

Jason looked at Tara for a second and then walked over to the control panel "Okay kid how we going to find Ashlyn?" he asked, throwing a quick look over his shoulder. 

"Well we have Scorpinas energy signature. That's where we start." Tara punched in a command on the control panel. "There it's done." she said. 

"What did you do?" 

"I set the scanners to look for Scorpinas particular energy signature. When she shows up we can grab her." Tara said confidently. 

"Good plan." Jason said impressed that the girl had picked up so much in such a short period of time. It hadn't been that long since he had given Tara and her brother the Power Coins. Jarrold and Tara had both proved to be excellent fighters but she had pretty much figured out the complete run of the Command Center. Even Billy would have been impressed by how smart she was. 

"I'm going to my work shop. I have a few things to finish there but I want you to watch these monitors." she pointed to a display. "When Scorpina shows up this screen will light up with her location. Call me as when we have something." With that the Purple Ranger turned and headed into her lab. 

Jason nodded and set about watching the monitors. 

The six Power Rangers materialized just outside of the city and looked around. The plan was to stop the on coming Vandairre extermination unit before they reached the city. Each of the had a fair amount of fear. They all knew that they would be facing overwhelming odds even if the weren't two people short. But with Ashlyn missing and Tara searching for her things had gotten that much tougher. 

The Green Ranger looked over at his team. "We're going to need some serious help here guys." he said to them. He moved closer to the Pink Ranger. "Leslie I want you to go into the city and find Captain Sawyer." 

"I want to stay. I can help you guys out." Pink argued. 

Jarrold became frustrated but tried to remain tactful and not just start giving orders. "Look we are going to need Captain Sawyers people if we're going to pull this off and with Ashlyn not here you are the fastest mover in the group." 

Without another word Leslie turned to head towards the city. She knew that they could have called Captain Sawyer over the communicator but appreciated the fact that the Green Ranger was trying to protect her. She broke out into a fast run. It was a good thing that she had taken a few days to walk through the city to memorize it. What struck her as ironic was the fact that she could remember the layout of Angel Grove but that she couldn't remember anything about her life before she became a Power Ranger. 

"Jarrold why didn't we just call Becky over the communicator?" Bryan asked his team leader. 

"I wanted Leslie to get out of here. She would just be in the way when we really get into it." The Green Ranger answered. 

"Oh makes perfect sense." Mark said. 

"What makes sense?" Jarrold questioned. 

"Oh nothing." Mark responded before breaking into a run. "Let's go stop those aliens." 

"Ashlyn you look a little bummed out. Maybe when I bring you're friends here you'll cheer you up a little." Scorpina taunted. 

Ashlyn was getting sick of hearing Scorpinas voice and wanted her to leave, but she what was going to happen if the warrior left. 'I wish that the others would get here. Hell I would even settle for Tara right about now.' she thought. 

"Well Yellow Powerless Ranger it's time for me to go destroy your friends." in a flash of fiery red and gold light Scorpina disappeared. 

'Damn' thought. 'This isn't going to be good at all. 

"Here they come!" shouted Red. 

"Well let's not wait for them." replied White as he and Black started a dash towards the oncoming soldiers. 

"I'm with you." Blue said. 

"Well we might as well start it off right then. Call out the hardware." Green told them. 

"Earth Axe!" said Blue. 

"Flame Sais!" said Red. 

"Ice Blade!" said White. 

"Elemental Staff!" said Black. 

"Storm Sword!" said Green. 

As the Rangers personal weapons appeared the group began to run into the onslaught of Vandairre soldiers. 

Black was the first to reach they attackers and started his attack by bashing his staff against one of their heads. He followed up by flipping over the soldier as he was turning to dust and landing a kick on a second soldiers helmet. Next he landed on he left leg and brought his right leg up into the mid-section of another soldier before bringing his staff into that soldiers helmet. 

"Maybe we should sit this one out." Blue said. His eyes had gone wide under his helmet. He hadn't remembered seeing Mark fight like that before. 

"Yeah it looks like Mark can take on the whole damn Vandairre army by himself." White laughed. 

"Well I would prefer that he's not given the chance." Green said, as he ran to join the fight. 

The others all watched for a moment as their leader and then ran in themselves. The Black Ranger had already taken out several of the attacking Vandairre soldiers but there seemed to be no end to them in site. 

Blue began his attack by throwing his axe at one soldier while pulling out his blaster and firing at another. Both went down simultaneously. Blue then followed up by launching a kick to the head of another soldier while firing his weapon at yet one more. 

White swept the leg from under one and as it dropped he brought his elbow into its head. 

Red, not to be out done lept in the air and performed a cresent kick that smashed the helmet of its target. Before his feet hit the ground he reversed course in mid-air and caught another soldier with the opposite foot. 

The Rangers were inflicting damage on the ranks of the enemy but it seemed inadequate. Green pulled his Storm Sword into it's two seperate components. He quickly cut down two soldiers and followed by a third. He looked over to see a forth sneaking in behind the Red Ranger and threw the smaller of the two pieces of his weapon into the soldiers back. 

The Vandairre continued to moved in and the Rangers were starting to be overwhelmed. Green Ranger reached down and activated his communicator. "Pink Ranger are you there. Please respond." he called into the device. 

There was silence for a moment, followed by the crackle of static and then a voice. "It's me Jarrold." came Leslies voice. 

"We need that back up soon. How far away are you?" he asked. 

Pink Ranger kicked a soldier "hold on a sec." she told him. The Green Ranger could here her over her communicator. "Fire Whip!!!" she called out. He then heard the sound of screams and then a crack. "I'm back." she said. "Sorry about that." 

"Leslie are you okay?" Jarrold asked the Pink Ranger. 

"I'm fine. A few of the soldiers got through but they won't be bothering anyone anymore." she answered. 

Jarrold smiled under his helmet "Understood." he said. "But please hurry with those reinforcements." 

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Pink Ranger out." Leslie returned before shutting down her communicator. 

Jarrold had become proud of Leslie. Sure she still bugged him but she the girl was shaping up to be quite a fighter and a very good Power Ranger. The Green Ranger was about to turn around the take out another soldier when he was met by an explosion that throw him and the rest of the Rangers back off their feet. 

When he recovered he saw that Scorpina had arrived and standing to her left was a new Alpha. This newest Alpha was smaller than the others that they had encountered. He was lean and looked like he was made for speed. The monsters skin was a bright yellow with tinges of red flowing through it. The creature had bright red hair that was slicked back in a ponytail. It had over-sized hands that ended in razor sharp claws. 

"Hello Power Rangers." Scorpina said. "I hope your ready to die." 

"You think that you're going to stop us with that wimp. Come one Scorpina you must be kidding." Blue said with a chuckle. 

"Oh little Blue Ranger you won't be laughing when Riptor is finished with you." the Scorpian Queen then looked over each of the Power Rangers for a split second and then pointed at them as if giving her monster an unspoken command to attack. 

Riptor instantly charged at the Rangers with almost blinding speed, He cut down Blue before he had a chance to react and quickly followed up his attack by taking down Black and White. 

Green pulled out his weapon but before he could lift it the Alpha was on top of him and had knocked the Storm Sword away. 

Jase almost jumped out of his seat when the alarms in the Power Chamber went off. He activated the viewing globe and saw that Scorpina had arrived on scene with a new monster. 

Tara ran from her lab and over to the control panel. "Looks like our little friend showed up." she said over her shoulder. 

"Well that's one step but how are we going to get to Ashlyn?" Jase asked. 

Tara continued to work on the control panel and the stepped back. "Simple, your going to go get her out." 

"And how am I going to do that?" Jase asked. 

"Simple. I had a constant scan running for her. When she came in the computer was able to trace her signal and I was able to pinpoint the location that she teleported in from." 

"Okay but how are we supposed to get there?" he asked. 

"That's not a problem at all." Tara said with a smile. "Ashlyn in not in a Dark Dimension like we thought." 

Jases eyes popped open wide. "Then where in the world is she?" 

"Well not exactly in the world." Tara told him. "Ashlyn is on the moon." 

The Pink Ranger was almost out of breathe when she entered the Angel Grove Police Department. Several members of the Angel Grove resistance movement as they were now calling themselves were there. They all stopped what they were doing and looked over the almost breathless Pink Ranger. 

"Where is Captain Sawyer?" Leslie asked. 

The kids all sat around staring at each other for a moment and then one of them stepped forward. "She's in here." he said as he started to walk through a door heading into the back of the building. They entered a room where Captain Sawyer was sitting behind a desk. 

Becky quickly stood up when she saw that the Pink Ranger had entered her office. "Pink Ranger." she gasped. 

"Captain Sawyer the city is about to come under attack. The other Rangers are holding off a swarm of soldiers but we could really use your help." The Pink Ranger told her. 

"I'll gather my team immediately." Captain Sawyer told the Pink Ranger as she stood up and headed for the door. 

"Great." Pink said as she reached down and activated her communicator. "Green Ranger come in." 

Jarrold answered after a few moments. Everyone in the room could here the sounds of the raging battle coming in from over the Pink Rangers communicator. "Go ahead Pink Ranger." was his response. 

"Mission accomplished. We're on our way now." she informed him. "Any word on the other issue?" 

"Not yet. We'll keep you informed. Green Ranger out." 

'Damn I think that we're going to be in big trouble if we can't form the MegaZord.' Leslie thought to herself. 

**To Be Continued**


	4. Part 4

  
  
**Part 4**

Jason Scott appeared on the moon and took a moment to look around. He was still never able to come to terms with the fact that so many of the aliens that attacked the Earth had chosen to use it as a base of operations. Even after being a Power Ranger for as long as he had it seemed weird to him to think about alien being using the Earths own satellite as a staging grounds for their attacks. 

Jase had only been to the moon once before himself and it was quite a unpleasant memory. His first time here was also a rescue mission and also for a Ranger. Ironically it was also the Yellow Ranger. 

He thought back to the time when Kimberly had been taken captive by one of Nicandros monsters and the other Rangers had been all but incapacitated. The Yellow Ranger had been poisoned and there was very little time to save her. Without giving it a second thought Jason had Billy activate the teleporter and send him to the moon. 

Luckily the monster turned out to be relatively weak and Jase was able to defeat it quickly and return Kimberly to the Power Chamber where Billy was able to find a cure and revive her. 

While this mission had a lot of similarities to his previous visit it there were also a lot of differences. Main among them was the fact that this time it didn't just mean the life of one person. No this time the fate of everyone in Angel Grove, not to mention the entire world depended on his success. Jase took another moment to contemplate the situation. It seemed that whenever a Ranger was captured or went missing he was the one that ended up traveling to the rescue. 

Now here it was right in front of him. Ritas moon palace. He knew it was here but had never been inside. This was the place that the Rangers first enemies had used as a base of operations. Of course Lord Zedd had come and taken over soon after. The Machine Empire had come while he was away at the teen peace conference but they used their own base instead of the already standing Moon Palace. After the machines were defeated the Moon Palace had remained empty. 

Jason entered the massive front doors and was amazed by the sheer size of the place. It looked big on the outside but once he entered he got a true feeling of how large the place actually was. 

'Well better not waste anytime.' The former leader of the Rangers said to himself. Jase pulled out the small tracking unit that Tara had given him and moved in the direction that it told him would lead to the Yellow Ranger. 

Jarrold had ordered the other Rangers to regroup. The Vandairre had gained the upper hand and the fact that Scorpina and her monster had come to personally lead the attack didn't help. Mark had been almost knocked unconcious by a swift attack from Riptor and his chest armor had been all but torn to shreds by the monsters claws. Bryan was bleeding underneath his helmet as the the result of a failed attempt to engage Scorpina by himself. The other Rangers were all in various stages of injury from attacks by the seemingily unlimited supply of vandairre soldiers. 

The Green Ranger reached for his wrist and activated his communicator. "Pink Ranger where are you? We need that back up now." he said. 

"Right here." came the reply. He looked up and realized that the reply had not come from his communicator but instead from just a few feet behind him. The Power Rangers turned around and saw that the Pink Ranger had indeed come in with dozens of reinforcements. The young freedom fighters instantly ran into the defense of their heroes and began taking Vandairre soldiers out with combinations of weapons fire and what little hand to hand fighting that they knew. 

"Fire Whip." Leslie called out. The flaming weapon appeared in her hand and she charged into the battle striking a soldier with a blow from her weapon and sending him into infinity. 

This seemed to be the inspiration that the others needed as they to began to fight harder. Vandairre soldiers began to fall swiftly and their number actually seemed to be decreasing. 

"Okay guys let's try this again." Jason said. "Ice Blade!!!" Once again the unique curved weapon appeared in his hand. 

Tara looked over the control panel once more, finished the last of her calculations and entered then entered some instructions into the computer. "There now when Jason activates his recall signal it'll bring them back." she said. "Now to see how the others are doing." 

Tara walked over to the Viewing Globe and looked over the battle that was happening. The others seemed to be winning but still with that monster and all of those soldiers, not to mention Scorpina, they were going to need all of the help that they could get. "It's Morphin Time!!!" she called out while reaching behind her to back grab her Power Morpher. "Dragon" Tara completed her transformation into the Purple Ranger and then reached for the teleportation button on the control panel. In a bright flash of purple energy she was off. 

The Green Ranger took down another soldier as he made his way to Riptor. The monster turned around and spotted him and moved into attack. Green lifted his Storm Sword to hit the monster but before he could strike Riptor the Alpha charge towards him and struck with his massive claws sending the Green Ranger into a spin and crashing through a building. 

"Fire!" Captain Sawyer called out. Her troops took aim and let loose with a blast from their rifles. 

Riptor saw the blasts coming and easily dodged them and charged at the youngters. Just as he reached them a purple flash of light materialized in front of him. The Purple Ranger took aim with her Plasma Bow and fired. The impact of the blast sent the monster flying backwards. Tara reached forward and a small purple portal appeared. She released her weapon and it disappeared into the void. 

Tara turned around and spotted her older brother as he was pulling himself from the building. She moved over to him and held out her hand to help him stand. "Jase is on his way to get Ashlyn. They'll be here in a little while." 

"Good we really need her out here." The Green Ranger replied. 

"Looks like this place is pretty empty." Jase said. "Good it'll make it a lot easier to find Ashlyn and get out." 

The former Power Ranger moved around a corner and then looked down at the tracker that Tara had given him. "Looks like she's this way." he turned another corner and saw three soldiers standing there. He ducked his head back quickly "looks like I spoke to soon. Oh well her goes." With that he turned the corner and charged at the soldiers. 

They saw him coming and pulled out their weapons. "Stop right there." one of them said. 

Jase continued to move in. The soldiers took aim. "I said stop or we will fire." The soldier ordered. 

Jase simply ignored the soldier and ran at him placing a kick directly into his midesection. The soldier collapsed and dropped his weapon. Jase picked up the energy rifle and rolled out of the way just as another soldier was about to open fire. The shot missed only by a fraction and Jase responded by firing his newly acquired weapon directly at the soldiers helmet. The shot hit the soldier and all but vaporized the warrior on the spot. 

The third soldier turned to run but Jase fired his weapon hitting the retreating soldier in the back of the helmet and destroying him also. "Now I couldn't have you go calling for back up could I?" he asked. 

The former Ranger continued in the direction that Taras device told him he would find The Yellow Ranger in. Soon he entered a room the appeared to be some type of dungeon. It was dimly lite inside and he hadn't thought to bring a flash light. "I don't suppose the have a power switch in here." he said to out loud. 

"Who's there?" came a female voice. 

Jason moved over to the sound of the voice and could see the shadow of what appeared to be a female figure. "Ashlyn is that you?" he asked. 

"Yes it is. Who are you?" she responded. 

"The Rangers sent me to get you out." he told her. 

"Scorpina has the key." 

"That's not a problem at all. Stand back." Jase moved over to the cell and took aim at the lock mechanism. With one quick shot he destroyed the lock and stepped in. "Are you okay?" he asked. 

Ashlyn stepped closer to him. "I'm fine but we have to get out of here. Scorpina has my coin and morpher." 

"Great, that isn't good." Jason reached down to activate his communicator. 

"If your trying to call the others it won't work. I've been trying to get in touch with them since we got here. The communicators don't work in this area." she informed her rescuer. "By the way do you have any idea where we are?" 

"On the moon." Jase to her. "Now let's get out of here. The others are going to need their Yellow Ranger." 

Ashlyn leaned her head in to take a closer look at her rescuer. A look of shock came over her s she realized that she had seen this man before. "You're Jason are you? You gave Jarrold and Tara their Power Coins?" 

"Yeah now let's move." he said grabbing her arm. 

Ashlyn followed him into the corridor that he had come out of and they saw the several soldiers were moving in towards them. "Great this is the last thing that we need right now." 

"You should surrender Power Rangers. There's no way that you can win." Scorpina taunted. 

"Oh yeah, how about like this. Plasma Bow!!!" Purple called out. The weapon once again materialed in her hand and she fired. The weapon came close to hitting Scorpina but Riptor intercepted the blast with his claws and then charged and began to attack the Rangers. His movements were so fast the they didn't have time to react and all found themselves on the ground in a matter of seconds. 

"Man this is no good." Red said. 

"That guys just two fast for us." said Pink. 

"Yeah we need the Yellow Ranger." White added in. 

Jason put his arm around Ashlyn waist and then touched the recall button on his communicator. The two disappeared just as the soldiers moved in on them. 

In a streak of Gray and Yellow light they reappeared in the Power Chamber. "Scorpina has mounted a fairly large assault on the city and the Rangers went in to stop her." They both moved over to the Viewing Globe and looked in on the battle that was taking place in Angel Grove. 

The two watched as the Rangers were being taken down by the monster that Scorpina had brought along with her. "Jason could you zoom in on that monster please?" Ashlyn said. 

After a few touches of the control panel the monsters features came into view. Ashlyn gasped and then nearly fell over. Her body began to shake violently and she clenched her fists so tight that her knuckles started to turn red. "TREVOR!" she said in a low growl. 

Jason moved over to Ashlyn and put a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong. You look likeyou know that monster." 

"He used to be human. That monster was at one time my boyfriend. He is responsible for the deaths of 250 men and women that I considered a family. He's a traitor and now I can see why." Ashlyn paced back and forth for a moment. "Jason I want you to teleport me to Angel Grove." 

"But you said that Scorpina has your morpher and coin." Jase objected. 

"Just do it." she snarled. 

Jase shrugged hsi soldiers and with no further objection activated the teleporter and sent Ashlyn in battle. 

The Yellow Ranger materialized a few feet away from Scorpina and moved to approach her. 

"Ah Ashlyn I see that you got out of my little prison. How was your stay there?" Scorpina laughed. "Well it doesn't matter that you're here now you still don't have this." she said holding up the Yellow Rangers morpher and coin. 

The Pink Ranger saw this and lashed out with her whip striking Scorpinas hand just before Riptor could get there to intercept the attack. The morpher and coin flew through the air and Riptor moved into catch them before Ashlyn could reach them but Black and Blue both lept at him with flying kicks that sent him falling away just as the Power Morpher reached Ashlyns hands. 

"Now that these are back in the right hands there's only one thing left to say." Ashlyn held the items out "It's Morphin Time!!! The coin appeared in it's place within the morpher and began to glow yellow. "Cheetah!!!" In a flash of yellow Ashlyn Starr had transformed into the Yellow Ranger. 

The now morphed Yellow Ranger looked over to see Riptor tearing through the Black and Blue Rangers as punishment fo their interference. She quickly moved over and cut him off as he moved in for the second wave of his attack. "Quick Blade!!!" she called out. "Hyper Sonic!!!" in a move the seemed left a visible trail of sonic energy lingeting behind her the Yellow Ranger move ran in and cut through Riptor with her Quick Blade. 

"Wow where did that come from?" Green gasped. 

"Trevor I know that's you over there. Give up before we wipe you out." Yellow ordered. 

"Sorry sweetie the name's Riptor now and you're going down like the rest of your friends." the monster answered. 

"Okay if that's how you want it. I gave you a chance." The Yellow Ranger looked back at the others and nodded "Okay guys let's pull out the artillery. 

The other Power Rangers all nodded at her and reached forward to summon the signature weapon. 

"Ice Blade!!!" 

"Elemental Staff!!!" 

"Aqua Axe!!!" 

"Storm Sword!!!" 

"Flame Sais!!!" 

"Fire Whip!!!" 

The weapon came together just as before and Pink pulled it in with her weapon. They fired a blast from the weapon that hit the monster dead-on before he could move and just as before the Power Blaster fell apart afterwards. 

"I'm going to have to do something about that." Purple said. 

"Worry about it later. Looks like we're in for some big trouble." Yellow said as she pointed at Riptor, who was pulling out a vial of the Vandairre growth potion. 

"We need TitanZord Power now." Green called out. 

"Red Ranger, Bull, TitanZord Power!" 

"Black Ranger, Panther, TitanZord Power!" 

"Purple Ranger, Dragon, TitanZord Power!" 

"White Ranger, Lynx, TitanZord Power!" 

"Blue Ranger, Fox, TitanZord Power!" 

"Yellow Ranger, Cheetah, TitanZord Power!" 

"Pink Ranger, Phoenix, TitanZord Power!" 

"Green Ranger, Eagle, TitanZord Power!" 

One by one the TitanZords appeared and the Rangers lept up and took control of the semi-sentient machines. 

"Okay guys let's wrap this up fast. Form the Mega TitanZord." 

The Zords all underwent their various transformations and combined into the form of the Mega TitanZord. 

Scorpina looked at the massive Zord and then decided that she certainly didn't want to tangle with it at this time. 'That thing is even bigger than the other MegaZords' she thought. "Don't worry Rangers, I'll be back to take care of you later." she said while teleporting away. 

"Power Sword Online" the Rangers said in unison. The ultimate weapon of the Mega TitanZord appeared in its hand and charged with energy. 

"You're going down Trevor." Yellow said. "Cut him." 

The Power Sword came down and impacted with Riptor and sent him crashing to the ground. 

Something that the Rangers didn't expect happened. Riptor didn't explode as all of the other monsters had. Instead he reverted to his smaller size and and lay unconcious on the ground. 

Yellow lept from the MegaZord and ran to grab him but he recovered, still very groggy and teleported away just before she reached him. "Damn." she said. 

The remaining Vandairre soldiers saw that their leaders had left and quickly turned to follow suit. They retreated, dropping their weapons and trying to move out as fast as they could to avoid getting squashed by the massive robot warrior that was now there. 

The Rangers stood in front of Captain Sawyer and each shook her hand. "Thanks Captain." Green said 

"No problem Green Ranger, thank you." 

Green nodded his head and then looked at the others. "You guys ready to go?" he asked. They responded by placing their left hands on the Power Morphers and raising their right hands in the air to teleport away. 

The eight teens rematerialized in the Power Chamber where Jase was waiting for them. 

"Power Down." Green said as he unmorphed and returned to his alter ego. 

"You guys are awesome." Jase said as he moved close to the Rangers. 

"We appreciate all of your help." Tara told him. "Maybe you could tell us some stories about your day." 

"Thanks, but now I have to get back to the city. I have some catching up to do." Jase told them. "But I'll be around." 

Tara reached down and activated the teleport control on the control panel and sent Jase off to Angel Grove. 

"What do you think was up with that monster?" Bryan asked. 

"He's not exactly a monster and he'll be back." Ashlyn said. "I think that there's some things that I should tell you." she started as the others gathered around her. 

**Next - Run Pink Ranger Run**


End file.
